things happen
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler finally get a baby
1. so early

Chandler came out of three year old Jack and Erica's room. He and Monica did the same thing every night. After the twins took a bath they read them a story then tucked them in for bed. After that they enjoyed some alone time together before heading to bed. There was no more staying up late. Ever since they day they were born they were always up and ready to start their day at seven. They both wouldn't trade it for the world though. Tonight was different though.

Monica and Chandler were pleased to find out that they were going to expect a baby. They loved Jack and Erica but still wanted a baby that Monica gave birth to. Monica wasn't feeling well so she went to sleep early. With two more months to go it was expected. They wanted to keep the sex of the baby a surprise.

Chandler went quietly into he and Monica's bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Monica began to wake up.

'I'm sorry go back to sleep." He rubbed her stomach and kissed her lips sweetly.

She smiled and fell back asleep within seconds. Chandler got up with the kids and took them to school the next morning. When he came back he went upstairs to check on his wife.

"How are you feeling?" He asked rubbing her hand.

"I think the baby is coming." She said rubbing her stomach.

"what? It's too soon. I'll call the doctor." He did and the doctor said he should take her to the hospital. He quickly packed her a bag and off to the hospital they went.

Once in a room her doctor came in to check on her. "Monica your too far dilated. This baby is coming now."

"Will the baby be ok?" Chandler asked. He didn't want the baby they have wanted for so long to be gone before they got to meet.

"we will do everything we can to make sure the baby is ok Mr Bing." Dr James said.

Chandler looked down at his wife that was in pain. "Everything will be fine Mon." He held her hand. It hurt when she squeezed it. He didn't say anything. He knew she was in worse pain.


	2. everything is fine

After seven long and painful hours , Grace Monica Bing was born at 3:10 pm. She weighed 4 lbs and 9oz. Chandler had Judy Gellar pick Jack and Erica up from school.

"You did it honey." Chandler smiled and kissed his wife. He had never been so proud of her.

"Where is Grace at?" She asked looking around.

"Relax they just took her to get cleaned up and make sure she's ok." He told her.

"Ok." The doctor said walking up to them. "From the looks of it she's going to be ok. She's going to have to stay here until her lungs fully develop."

Monica and Chandler looked at each other and nodded. "Mon get some rest. I'm going to go tell the gang that everything is ok."

"Ok but could you bring me back a soda?" She asked.

He laughed a little. "Sure." He gave her one more kiss before heading to the waiting room where the gang was.

When they saw Chandler coming they all stood up to hear the what they hoped to be good news,

"Are her and the baby alright?" Rachel asked. It looked like she had been crying as Ross comforted her.

"Grace is beautiful. She looks just like Monica. She's really small though. She has to stay here until her lungs are developed enough to come home. The doctor said from the looks of it she'll be ok." Chandler told them. As he told them he was really starting to believe his little girl would be ok.

They all looked relieved. "Can we see Grace?" Ross asked.

"Yeah they took her to an incubator to be hooked up." Chandler led them to where Grace was.

The nurse said one at a time. Chandler went in first. When he walked in he realized looking at her in there was harder then he thought it would be. He knew she was stuck in there and there was nothing he could do. "Hey baby I'm your daddy. Don't worry you won't stay here for long." He whispered. He didn't want to leave but knew everyone else wanted to see her.

After leaving the room he went to check on Monica and bring her a soda.

"Did you see her?" She asked taking the soda. He nodded his head. "When can I see her?"

"The doctor wants you to get some rest first." He gently stroked her hair.

She said ok but didn't like the fact she had to wait.


	3. home

Chandler held Jack and Erica. Monica's mom Judy decided to bring them up the next morning so they could meet their new sister. They also missed their mommy and daddy. "Look guys it's your baby sister." They stood outside of the room and looked in through the window.

"Can we hold her daddy?" Erica asked clutching her favorite stuffed monkey at her side.

"Not yet baby. She has to get better first. Do you remember me talking to you guys about that?" They both nodded.

**Xxxxxx**

The next day Monica was able to come home from the hospital. "Chandler I don't want to leave her." She said.

He smiled and put his arm around her. "I know honey. Soon we will be able to bring her home but right now we have two three year olds waiting at home for us." He took her hand and they went to say bye to Grace before leaving.

Monica and Chandler pulled into the driveway of their house. They lived in a quiet neighborhood. Almost all the neighbors were friendly.

Chandler got out of the car , got the suitcase then went to Monica's side of the car to open the door for her. He knew she was upset about leaving Grace. He didn't want to leave Grace either but it was something they had no control over.

It felt good to be home. When they walked in Rachel was there.

"Hey guys." Rachel said as she hugged them. "I stayed here with the twins last night to give your parents a break. They are asleep in their beds."

"Thanks Rach." Chandler said before going upstairs to put the suitcase in his and Monica's room and then to check on the twins.

After saying goodbye to Rachel , Monica went into Grace's room. They had everything all ready. The walls were a soft pink color. All her clothes were hung up and in her white dresser. She already had stuffed animals and toys for when she got bigger. In the corner of the room was a rocking chair. They used it all the time for Jack. Erica always slept through the night but Jack was different. He was up every couple of hours for the first eight months of his life. Monica and Chandler took turns rocking him.

After leaving Jacks room, then Erica's Chandler found his wife standing in Grace's room. "Don't worry she'll be home soon." He said wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled. " I know. I just miss her."

He kissed her cheek. "Lets get some rest before our three year olds get up. She agreed then they went to their room.


	4. epilouge

Grace was now a month old and ready to come home. Monica and Chandler were both so excited. As were Jack and Erica even know they didn't quite understand why their sister had to stay in the hospital.

"Is today the day?" Erica asked Chandler as she watched him shave.

"Sure is princess." He said smiling. "Are you all ready to go?" She nodded her head and he washed the shaving cream from his face. He picked her up and carried her downstairs.

Monica was helping Jack put his shoes on when Chandler and Erica reached the living room. Once they were on the kids ran to the car. It was always a race with those two. Chandler reached for Monica's hand and gave it a little squeeze before leaving.

Jack and Erica kept an eye on Grace in the backseat the whole ride home. She had on an "My daddy loves me" purple outfit that Chandler picked out when they found out they were having a little girl. She had brown hair. The same as Chandler. She looked like Monica and Chandler both.

Once they got home Monica helped the kids out of the car and Chandler grabbed the car seat. Jack and Erica ran to the door.

"Hurry open the door mommy. " Said Jack

"Yeah we want to show Grace her new room." Said Erica.

"Do you remember what I told the two of you?" Chandler said taking his arm off of Monica's shoulders.

"To be extra good and listen to mommy since there is a new baby." The twins said at the same time.

Chandler smiled as they went in.

That night Chandler got the twins ready for bed while Monica fed Grace. Monica rocked Grace until she fell asleep.

Once Chandler had the twins in bed he came into the nursery.

"Is she asleep?" He whispered. Monica nodded. Chandler walked over to them and gently placed a kiss on the baby's head before Monica laid her down.

"We are so lucky to have her." Monica said as they walked into their room.

"We sure are." Chandler said hugging his wife.


End file.
